kourouklidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Computer Vision
This page contains resources about Computer Vision, Machine Vision and Image Processing in general. More specific information is included in each subfield. Subfields and Concepts See Category:Computer Vision for some of its subfields. * Low-level Vision ** Digital Image Processing ** Feature extraction *** Hough Transform ** Feature detection *** Edge detection *** Corner detection ** Optical flow * Intermediate-level Vision ** Recognition tasks *** Face recognition ** Object detection *** Face detection *** Pedestrian detection ** Image segmentation ** 3D reconstruction ** Motion analysis * High-level Vision / Image Understanding ** Machine Learning * Structure from Motion * Simultaneous Localization and Mapping (SLAM) * Place and Object recognition ** Object detection ** Object localization ** Object classification ** Scene classification ** Scene recognition ** Semantic Scene Understanding * Feature descriptors ** Scale-invariant feature transform (SIFT) ** Speeded up robust features (SURF) ** Histogram of oriented gradients (HOG) * Medical Image Computing / Medical Image Analysis * Computer Graphics ** Inverse Graphics Online Courses Video Lectures * UCF Computer Vision by Mubarak Shah * Image and video processing by Guillermo Sapiro (Youtube ) * Advanced Vision by Bob Fisher Lecture Notes * CS 143: Introduction to Computer Vision by James Hays * CS 223B: Introduction to Computer Vision by Fei-Fei Li * CSE576: Computer Vision by Linda Shapiro * Introduction to Computer Vision by Robert Collins * Computer Vision by John Daugman * Computer Vision by Lin Zhang * Advances in Computer Vision by MIT Books Practical * Howse, J. (2013). OpenCV Computer Vision with Python. Packt Publishing Ltd. * Demaagd, K., Oliver, A., Oostendorp, N., & Scott, K. (2012). Practical Computer Vision with SimpleCV: The Simple Way to Make Technology See. O'Reilly Media, Inc. * Solem, J. E. (2012). Programming Computer Vision with Python: Tools and algorithms for analyzing images. O'Reilly Media, Inc. * Bradski, G., & Kaehler, A. (2008). Learning OpenCV: Computer Vision with the OpenCV Library. O'Reilly Media, Inc. Introductory * Szeliski, R. (2010). Computer Vision: Algorithms and Applications. Springer. * Zisserman, A., & Hartley, R. (2004). Multiple View Geometry in Computer Vision. Cambridge University Press. * Forsyth, D. A., & Ponce, J. (2002). Computer Vision: A Modern Approach. Prentice Hall. Advanced * Jahne, B., Geissler, P., & Haussecker, H. (1999). Handbook of Computer Vision and Applications with CD-ROM. Morgan Kaufmann Publishers Inc. Specialized * Prince, S. J. D. (2012). Computer Vision: Models, Learning, and Inference. Cambridge University Press. * Nowozin, S., & Lampert, C. H. (2011). Structured Prediction and Learning in Computer Vision. Foundations and Trends in Computer Graphics and Vision, 6(3-4), 3-4. * Hyvärinen, A., Hurri, J. & Hoyer, P. O. (2009). Natural Image Statistics: A Probabilistic Approach to Early Computational Vision. Springer. * Ma, Y. (Ed.). (2004). An Invitation to 3D Vision: From Images to Geometric Models (Vol. 26). Springer. Software * OpenCV - C++, C, Python and Java interfaces that support Windows, Linux, Mac OS, iOS and Android * SimpleCV - Framework using Python * OpenNI - Official website was shut down by Apple Inc. * OpenBR - Open Source Biometric Recognition * PCL - Point Cloud Library * ICL - Image Component Library * Image Processing Toolbox - MATLAB * Computer Vision System Toolbox- MATLAB * VXL - C++ * Processing - IDE for Computational Artitsts promoting software literacy within the visual arts See also * Machine Learning Other Resources * Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition - Google Scholar Metrics (Top Publications) *ComputerVision wikia - Portal on all aspects of Vision and Image Processing *Awesome-Computer-Vision (Github) - A curated list of resources *Collection of Computer Vision notes - York University *Computer Vision on Google+ - online community *CVonline - The evolving, distributed, non-proprietary, on-line compendium of Computer Vision *Computer VIsion systems in a nutshell *Have We Forgotten about Geometry in Computer Vision? Category:Computer_Vision